mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuka Kazami/RicePigeon's second version
The sleeping terror of Gensokyo returns with the same sadistic flair and grappler gameplay as her previous version, but is now much more frightening due to gameplay mechanics that now allow her to utilize her fearsome grapples in the middle of her combos, further bolstering her damage output. She still needs to get up close to use them, though, but nothing hurts more than a full powered ''"True Master Spark" at point blank range.'' ) |Image = File:RPYuuka2-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Yuuka is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Flowers in the Wind. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Yuuka chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Yuuka to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Yuuka to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Yuuka chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Yuuka chooses. When using Type-A, Yuuka's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Yuuka is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Yuuka can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Yuuka's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Yuuka can also perform "True Master Spark", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Yuuka can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Yuuka's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Yuuka with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Yuuka can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "True Master Spark" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Yuuka can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Yuuka performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Yuuka can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Yuuka can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Yuuka can also perform any of her Hypers besides "True Master Spark" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Yuuka is a hard-hitting grappler character with limited combos, but still retains some projectile moves as one might expect from a Touhou Project character; however, these projectile moves are limited in scope and are mostly used as technical tools; Fantastic Spring Flowers, for instance, is not used for zoning as one might expect from a projectile due to it's low hit velocities and inability to hit airborne opponents, and is instead used primarily to assist Yuuka's matchup against zoning characters and allowing her the opportunity to get up close within grab range. Her other projectile move, Love Sign "Master Spark", has extremely limited horizontal range and is used primarily at the end of a combo after a knockdown or one of Yuuka's throws due to its ability to hit OTG. While it is possible for Yuuka to connect into Soil Tilling or Drifting Dandelion in the middle of a combo, it should be noted that these moves will whiff completely if used in a blockstring, and the opponent will be able to tech out of these grabs if they were previously suffering from hitstun. Flowers in the Wind is another useful tool at Yuuka's disposal; while it has very little horizontal range, it possesses a vacuum effect that can bring the opponent into grab range even if the move whiffs; should the move connect, Yuuka will have ample time to follow up with a combo or with Flytrap. Yuuka's standing normal is unique in that it can be charged by holding , which greatly increases the move's startup frames but deals higher damage, causes a soft knockdown, makes the move safe on block, and provides Yuuka with 1 hit of Super Armor during startup, making it another tool for safe approach. Flower Parasol Charge is also useful as an approach tool, as not only does the move possess 1 hit of Armor, but the and versions will also put Yuuka into grab range while performing a Wallbounce on counterhit, allowing for Yuuka to follow up with a combo or grab afterward. While Yuuka does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Pulls opponent toward Yuuka|}} | Button press determines distance traveled|}} | Button press determines distance traveled Can hit enemies in hitstun or blockstun|}} | version: On counterhit: |}} | Does not hit grounded opponents|}} | Does not hit airborne opponents|}} 'Hypers' | Drags opponent into corner Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Yuuka to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "True Master Spark" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPYuuka2pal5.png|1,5 (Kogasa Tatara's colors) |File:RPYuuka2pal6.png|1,6 ( 's colors) |File:RPYuuka2pal7.png|1,7 (Yuuka's Phantasmagoria of Flower View colors) |File:RPYuuka2pal8.png|1,8 |File:RPYuuka2pal9.png|1,9 (Hikage's colors) |File:RPYuuka2pal10.png|1,10 (Parasoul's colors) |File:RPYuuka2pal11.png|1,11 |File:RPYuuka2pal12.png|1,12 (Umbrella's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 Category:Grapplers }}